Wildflowers and Pomegranate Kisses
by vkanimeluver632
Summary: Every year Persephone journey's down to the depths of the earth to her husband. This is the story of Persephone the Queen of the Underworld. NOTE: oneshot


**Wildflowers and Pomegranate Kisses**

 **Ok so this is most likely the only story that I am going to publish on this website that doesnt have anything to do with my other fanfics but I've been wanting to write a story about Persephone and Hades for a long time because lets face it they're awesome. Basically it's Persephone's annual journey to the underworld.**

A young girl appeared on the barren earth in a whirl of flowers, her golden hair fell down her back in curls covered in a black veil pinned with lavender and snow white asphodel flowers. Her chiton was a grassy green, her feet were bare and with every step she took green grass and spring flowers shot up from the earth and bloomed. Her normally rosy cheeks were pale and her expression sombre as she approached a clearing overgrown with wild flowers, daisies, lavender, roses all reaching up towards the sky in a whirl of colour. The shining rays of Apollo's chariot cut through the trees making the clearing glow with warmth and life. Stepping into clearing a rumbling noise filled the air as the earth shook with a powerful force before collapsing right in front of her into barren cold steps down into depths of the earth. Once more she looked up into the warm sunshine and breathed in the sweet scent of the wild flowers with a soft smile which disappeared as she began to journey down the barren steps towards her husband's kingdom.

Every year for three months she made this journey down under the earth to her husband's kingdom of the dead. For three months the earth would be bare as her dear mother Demeter mourned her absence. For an eternity, one step at a time she traversed the path down to the underworld before the stairs stopped at a narrow cavern hallway which led to the barrier between the land of the living and the dead, the entrance to the Underworld, the River Styx. The cold water of the sacred river rushed past in a continuous journey of around the underworld and at its banks were the departed souls sorrowfully waiting for the ferry so that they may finally enter Hades' kingdom. The spirits of the dead mortals wore drab grey robes and shimmered in an unearthly way murmuring softly. The sea of departed souls parted respectfully as Persephone walked towards the banks of the Styx and stared across at the looming fog towards the growing figure of the ferry of the dead. The dead circled the Queen of the Underworld the whispers of their voices soft as the wind as they hoped to gain her favour.

'Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld' they murmured behind her.

The soft earth and sand beneath her bare feet was damp thanks to the cool water of the Styx lapping against the shore and eventually with a soft thud the ferry docked on the bank. A single being stepped off of the ferry, a horrific creature draped in tattered black robes, a hood concealing its face, the ferry man Charon. Instantly the drab grey ghosts of the dead rushed towards the ferry trying to get on but were instantly blocked access by the ferry man. He gave a respectful bow towards the goddess to which she inclined her head before holding out her hand on which a small bag of drachmas appeared and gave it to him. She gestured her head towards the souls behind her signalling that she was paying for their entrance before boarding the boat, ignoring the grateful murmurs of the dead behind her.

It was a silent journey across the river, the barrier between the lands of the dead and the living seemed to span for an eternity. Persephone sat on the side of the boat looking out over the frigid water as the boat rocked its way across the turbulent waters approaching the kingdom of Hades. Eventually however they reached the open gates of the underworld. Docking on the other side of the river she gracefully departed inwardly thankful to be on land once more and approached the entrance to the kingdom of the dead. Growls filled the air as she approached the gates, as a large dog came into view. Cerberus the three headed dog, Hades' loyal pet forever guarding the gates of the underworld. The growls grew louder at the sight of the spring goddess approaching. A soft smile graced her face as she scratched the chin of the middle head fondly as the other heads batted against each other in a struggle for her affection. Cerberus then gently nudged Persephone in the direction of the palace reminding her of her intended purpose and she left him behind as she continued her journey.

First she trekked through the Fields of Punishment. A land of lava and brimstone horrific screams and moans filled the air of the wretched and the damned souls that had ended up there. Each soul forever serving their eternal punishment. Persephone ignored them as she passed the ghosts of the damned, Sisyphus screamed as he was once more crushed under the boulder, the Daughters of Danaus wept sorrowfully as they carried perforated pithoi trying to wash away their sins in vain, and Tantalus groaned in eternal hunger as he tried desperately to procure food and drink. Others burnt for all eternity, ravaged by hellhounds all under the watchful eyes of Hades' minions the Furies who shrieked in joy as they circled the fields making sure that none could escape.

Onwards she walked one step at a time passing through the Fields of Asphodel. This was the most heartbreaking of the three fields in her opinion. Here the dead wondered through the fields for all eternity, ordinary souls doing nothing just as they did when they were alive, simply existing. They parted respectfully bowing before the bride of Hades as she walked through the field. Their moans and sighs as soft as the wind they swayed from side to side listening to non-existent music. Absent-mindedly the lost souls flocked to the young goddess, for with her presence she brought the warmth of the living which they so surely missed and with every step of her bare feet Asphodel flowers bloomed behind her, as she walked through the misty field paying no attention to the dead.

Finally she arrived in Elysium, the paradise of mortals. Reserved for heroes and those that led good lives who were blessed with happy eternal death. Although there was no sun in the underworld Elysium glowed with warmth. The mortals lived happily there the one place in the Underworld covered in luscious green fields, living in exotic villas in eternal happiness. In the middle of Elysium was an island, the Isle of the Blest where true heroes dwelled eternally. Those in Elysium were allowed the choice to be reborn and if they were good enough to reach Elysium each time they were allowed to enter the Isle of the Blest. Few however ever managed to reach it, most choosing to stay in Elysium.

The springy green grass felt good underneath her feet after traversing through lands of fire and brimstone, and the dry crunchy, itchy grass of the meadows of Asphodel and Persephone longed to stay in Elysium but instead continued on. Now that she was close to the centre of the underworld she could see the looming black palace of Hades and continued to walk towards it. The looming palace was carved out of black obsidian with polished black marble floors. Further carved into the charcoal coloured walls were various historical events decorated with a copious amount of precious jewels and gems in a stunning mosaic of colour reminding all those that saw it that Hades was also the god of wealth with access to all of the riches under the earth. An eerie silence hung in the air, only broken by the soft footsteps of her bare feet slapping against the cool marble floor as she headed towards the throne room where her husband awaited her.

The pitch black obsidian walls of the room were illuminated by the green flickering light of torches set alight by Greek fire casting sinister shadows. In the middle of the room sitting atop an onyx throne carved with images of skeletal bones, skulls grinning up at her from the armrests was Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. Persephone standing in front of her husband, inclined her head respectfully towards him in greeting.

'My Lord'

The three months passed by slowly as Persephone could not count the days that passed for the light of Apollo and Artemis' chariots never reached down into the depths of the earth that was Hades' kingdom. However never let it be said that Hades was a cruel husband for he cared for Persephone. As his bride she was allowed free reign of the kingdom and often wondered around the palace discovering new halls and rooms filled with stunning bouquets of gems styled as flowers as gifts for her. As a gift Persephone was allowed a garden just outside the palace which she spent many hours tending to.

Often in the cool hours of what she assumed to be the afternoon Hades would join her. The tall imposing figure of her husband would kneel in the dirt silently helping her tend to the cursed pomegranate trees that started their arrangement. At night she would join him as husband and wife, he would gather her close until her warmth seeped into him for over the centuries Hades had grown to be as cold and unearthly as the subjects that he watched over. His kisses tasted of sour wine and cruel earth and although she didn't love him in the beginning she learned to.

And every year the three months would end and Hades would be forced to allow his bride to return to the land of the living with a smile. Despair seeps into the corner of his smile. It is a bitter thing, jagged and _wrong_. A scar left behind by isolation and despair. Persephone would bestow upon him one last pomegranate kiss in the corner of his mouth before turning and gracefully departing. Ready to return to the world above the only thing she left behind was the sweet smell of the wildflowers that followed in her wake and the unspoken promise that she would return.

 **Please remember to review guys thanks**

 **\- Vkanimeluver632**


End file.
